Somehow I'm Here
by Cerisesong
Summary: Jadesong has a voice that could charm stone and a family that loves her. But when her voice kills her father, she is cast out by JuniperClan and left on an abandoned Thunderpath to die. Will she return to her family, and learn forgiveness? Or will she die alone and in shame? (This is by Azureflower; I forgot my password XD)
1. Chapter 1

Life isn't always fair. And the injustice of the world hits some harder than others.

No one loves me. I killed a member of my own family. That is crime enough to be here, eating crow-food on an abandoned Thunderpath.

My name is Jadesong. And I am a member of JuniperClan.

Now, you might be wondering- why in the world would I think no one loves me?

Because of my voice.

There's a reason I'm called Jadesong. And that reason is... well... I can sing. And cats aren't supposed to be able to sing, just meow.

My mother used to tell me I could charm the toughness out of jade, the stone I'm named for, with my voice. My family loved me so much...

But then it killed my father.

My father, Mazarineheart, and I were on a walk, ten moons ago. He asked me to sing for him. And I did.

That was my best performance yet! But my father was so hypnotized by it, he walked right up to the lip of Tiger's Cliff...

And fell.

Hundreds of thousands of tail-lengths to the bottom of the ravine. As I watched my father smash against the floor below, I felt something leave me.

But I ignored it. I raced back to camp and told everyone what had happened.

And I knew I was the one to blame. I knew it even before Mother screamed it in my face. _Murderer,_ they called me. Spit at me. Clawed at me.

I looked to my sisters, Nightshade and Rosefall, for help. But they turned their backs. Couldn't they all see I was sorry? Couldn't they all see I was just as sad as they were?

But they were blinded by their grief, and cast me out.

I missed my father, and felt all the remorse and shame I could feel on my own, without my family by my side.

 _At least I still have my voice,_ I thought. But deep down I knew it had died with my father.

And so here I am. Waiting for the day when I can return to my home.

But that sunrise may never come.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Find the song! (Hint: From a movie that came out in December 2017 in the USA. Musical.)**

The hot asphalt of the Thunderpath pressed into my pads. I winced in pain, but kept walking. I could see the line of trees in the distance, rising to meet the flying ground beneath my paws. Maybe there I could start fresh?

As monsters screamed by, tearing at my fur with a strength no cat possesses, I felt a twinge at being farther away from home than I'd ever been.

How could I have left? My family... they need me...

I turned to face the forest to the west, the wood I once called home.

I close my eyes against the noise of the Twolegs and their machines, and Starleaf Woods comes to life in my head.

Birds sing in the trees as the undergrowth rustles over head. Sunlight dapples brown, leafy earth around my paws. Streams laugh and burble, creating a joyous harmony. _But it feels like home._ And it's not, might never be again... how they hated me after Father died...

I open my eyes and face the eastern forest again. If there are cats there, what will they think of me?

There's a tune in my heart, pushing my paws to the earth in time to the melody. It tries to burst free, and I open my jaws to let the first note soar, and...

Nothing. So I listen to the song inside me, wishing with all my might I had my voice back. If only to let it burst free in full vibrance, letting it all fly free inside me.

 _They can say, they can say, it all sounds crazy._

 _They can say, they can say I've lost my mind._

 _I don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy._

 _Run away, to a world that we desiiign..._

 _Cause every night, I lie in bed, the brightest colors fill my head._

 _A million dreams are keepin' me awaaaaake..._

 _I think of what the world could be_

 _A vision of the one I see_

 _A million dreams is all it's gonna taaaake..._

Maybe, once I reach the east woods, someone can finish the song I'm starting. Maybe there I can find my family, my voice, my life again.

I've lost my spirit. Maybe there I can find it.

 _A million dreams for the world we're gonna make..._


End file.
